


Home

by Natileroxs



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Iceland is my precious baby, No like real sad, Sad, Songfic, give all the nordics more love, god knows they need it, well to me maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natileroxs/pseuds/Natileroxs
Summary: SongficIceland's life as he grew up in a house tearing itself apart.(Another creative writing project that got a really good grade)





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> 1190 words, so close to the limit of 1200. That's why I couldn't do the whole song :(

His hand, as cold as the snow surrounding us, clutching tightly at my own.

My feet, slippery and sliding about as he led me away.

**_Was it you?_ **

**_Was it me?_ **

The grass stood tall through patches of ice, little bits of green peeking through the endless expanse of nothingness.

**_Is this a nightmare?_ **

The sky was clear above my head, not a cloud in sight. But the sun was missing, hidden by the rapidly darkening horizon. 

**_Or just a dream?_ **

Freedom. We exited the barren, empty forest with our heads held high. 

**_I’ve lost my mind._ **

Another waited by the door, the wooden  _ home _ a sharp contrast to the snow covering the roof, a white blanket keeping the world covered and out of sight. 

**_I’ve lost myself._ **

His eyes, kind, as he welcomed us in, my other hand reaching out for his.

**_Am I at home?_ **

Warmth enveloped me, the furs that lay across the floor were soft underfoot. 

**_Or am I in hell?_ **

The scene changed. 

I am hidden under the table, not wishing to be seen. 

There were invaders in my  _ home _ . They scared me. 

One of them tried to speak with me. His language is strange and foreign, but he seemed kind enough. 

**_I’m in my room,_ **

**_They’re by my side._ **

The other terrified me, with his sharp gaze and thick accent. But he would pat me on the head and send me off to sleep with a lullaby. 

They live with us now, in our  _ home _ . They insist on being called “Pappa” and “ Äiti” as if this were a little family. 

**_My little monsters,_ **

**_They try to hide._ **

They still scare me, but my fear has changed. Because I don’t fear for myself anymore. 

 

I fear for them. 

**_I’ve tried to run._ **

My brothers, who have cared for me for so long and had been so careful, now leave me unattended and lonely with only two strangers and an empty house. 

I do not leave my room very often when it is only the three of us. Big brother told me to be kind but even he shows discomfort at the other two being present. 

**_They’re close behind,_ **

**_I cry for help._ **

Why are they here? I was never told why, all though I long for the answer so dearly. I’m pleading for a reason. 

**_But no one’s in sight._ **

 

**_But Now I’m Home._ **

The shatter of glass. Brother’s hands, clenched tightly. He yelled loudly, an odd and unusual sound to come out of his mouth. The clash of metal. 

 

No,

 

Stop,

 

Please!

**_Right where I belong._ **

**_And I cannot stay strong._ **

**_And in my mind._ **

Tears, wet against my cheeks. Chips, scratches in the wood from failed attempts at hitting the opponent. The vicious cycle of anger that continued long into the night.

**_It’s what I deserved all along._ **

No!

**_Just._ **

Please!

**_Let._ **

Stop!

**_Me._ **

I’m begging you!

**_Go!_ **

They don't listen to me. They aren’t listening. They’re too busy, caught up in their fight as I sob louder and louder. 

Brother brushes my hair back and picks me up, having not done that in years. I could be too heavy for him, but it doesn’t show as he presses my face into his shoulder, refusing to let me watch the tyranny for any longer. 

 

He may cover my eyes. But who will cover his?

**_I’m trapped within my home,_ **

**_They left me all alone,_ **

**_It’s all I know,_ **

**_And as my fear grows,_ **

**_It’s where I call my home._ **

Dawn approaches, my tears dried up in tracks down my face. 

Big brother comes back, a scowl pulling at his lips but his eyes are glassy. He is upset. At first, I don’t know why. 

For days, every morning I would expect them at the dinner table, sitting soundly. There is only the three of us now. But still, I wait.

**_They’re in my room,_ **

**_They’re in the halls and underneath my bed._ **

It is only us two now. My eldest brother is gone, forced to fight in a war I fear he will not win. One he was pulled in, unable to escape. 

**_They say I’m sick,_ **

**_Well, maybe I’m just better off dead._ **

My breath fogs up the cold surface pressed against my fingers. He hasn’t returned. Will he ever return?

**_Their wicked words,_ **

**_They cut my nerves,_ **

**_And make me feel like I’m nothing._ **

**_They say get closer but I’m scared,_ **

**_They put me down, no this isn’t fair._ **

I can see him now, heavy axe slung over his shoulder. He bears all the image of a victor, but I know that isn’t the case. His eyes are red-rimmed, hands shaking. He can barely get the door open, the handle rattling and stiff. He collapses, his own weight pulling him down, crushing him. 

 

I go to hug him, comfort him, but he pushes me away, guilt staining his face. I know something is wrong. Something went wrong. He refuses to speak, but the way his eyes glance  over at his brother tells me all I need to know. 

**_They mock my name,_ **

**_Put me to shame,_ **

**_So like balloons,_ **

**_I’ll float away._ **

Today is the day. The day I’ve dreaded for weeks on end, embraced tightly in my brothers’ warmth and hold as we all cry. Even with his suitcase in hand, he still clings tightly to my hand, to big brother’s. Nails bitten right down to the stubs with anxiety. He looks so scared as he pulls on his coat, his big woollen coat I had tried so hard on despite my terrible craftsmanship skills. 

 

Big brother tries to shake his hand, but he refuses to let go of mine.

**_But now I’m home._ **

**_Right where I belong._ **

**_And I cannot stay strong._ **

**_And in my mind._ **

**_It’s what I deserve all along._ **

They arrive, there eyes full of malice. My grip tightens on his hand. He shakes his head. He doesn’t want to go. 

 

But he doesn’t have a choice. 

**_Just let me go._ **

**_I’m trapped within my home._ **

**_They left me all alone._ **

**_It’s all I know._ **

He is scratching, biting, clawing at the walls. My hand is empty. I want to look away but I am unable to. He is crying, screaming. He is calling. Calling for me. Calling for brother to - 

 

SAVE HIM!

 

SAVE HIM!

 

PLEASE!

 

**_And as my fear grows._ **

**_It’s where I call my home._ **

My hands trail the wooden frame. The cracks in the glass stand out like a sore thumb, reminding me. He wanted to take that, but he’d left his belongings behind. His heart too. 

**_Can you even hear me cry?_ **

I lace up my boots, standing wobbly on the heels. They may not be practical in the snow, but they’re the only one’s I have. 

**_I know you’re broken deep inside._ **

My hands are free of luggage. Carrying such would dishonour him. For he left his things in this old house, so I will too. 

 

Because this house needs to stay in the past. I will not be returning ever again. 

**_I swear I’ll put you back together…_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are from the song ‘Home’ by Nathan Sharp.


End file.
